The Darkness
by Yuki No Fujisaki
Summary: kekuatan Naruto selalu diincar, sedangkan Naruto sendiri masih belum mampu untuk mengendalikan kekuatan gelap itu? dapatkah Sakura dan teman-teman membantu Naruto untuk mengendalikan kekuatan itu? ya baca aja XD. Gomen summary gak jelas. NaruSaku. Chapter 4 Update
1. Chapter 1

_**The Darkness**_

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T+

Genre : Entahlah, tentukan sendiri ya ._. (ditimpuk sandal)

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura

**Warning : AU, agak OOC, typo, miss typo(s), abal, ancur, bahasa aneh, ngawur bin ngasal (?), bikin mual dan masuk angin (?), buatan author aneh bin amazing (?). Harap yang tidak menyukai fic ini, silahkan meninggalkan halaman ini dengan menekan tombol 'back' Arigatou~**

**Don't Like? Don't Read. Please leave this page**

* * *

_Yuki No Fujisaki Present..._

* * *

_Enjoy, Relax, and Happy Reading. Dozoo.. _

* * *

"Kenapa harus aku yang akan mencari obat-obatan herbal? Padahal ada Hinata dan Ino aku kan sedang tidak mood untuk masuk hutan. Untung saja banyak tanamannya jadi sekarang bisa pulang" keluh seorang gadis berumur 19-an, wajahnya terlihat bosan, rambutnya yang berwarna bunga musim semi itu bergerak diterpa angin membuatnya tampak lebih cantik, tak lupa ia memegang keranjang berisi tanaman herbal.

"Sudahlah, jalankan saja perintah Tsunade-_sensei_, aku harus cepat pulang" lanjut gadis itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat.

"Ahh... apa ini?!" Tiba-tiba gadis itu membelakan matanya, ia melihat ada aliran dan tetesan darah dijalanan hutan Konoha.

'_Darah siapa ini? Kenapa banya sekali, asal aliran darah ini dari belakang semak-semak, mungkin hanya binatang, tenanglah Sakura' _pikir gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri, Sakura pun berniat melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya

_Ugh.. to-tolong a-a-apa ada o-orang.. hah..hah.._

Deg

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, badannya tiba-tiba bergetar '_suara apa itu? Mungkin salah dengar' _pikir Sakura lagi, pada saat ingin melanjutkan langkahnya entah kenapa ia ingin sekali melihat ada apa dibelakang semak-semak itu, mengikuti kata hatinya Sakura mulai berjalan kebelakang semak-semak, tangannya semakin erat memegang keranjang obat itu.

"Ya ampun, kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura langsung menghampiri sosok pemuda yang tergeletak bersimbah darah dibelakang semak-semak. Saat Sakura melihat keadaannya tampak bagian belakang kepala pemuda itu mengeluarkan darah sebagian rambut pirangnya pun juga terkena darah, Sakura semakin membulatkan matanya saat melihat dibagian perut pemuda itu juga mengeluarkan darah.

Sakura langsung merogoh handphone nya dengan cepat "tolong kirimkan ambulance di wilayah hutan Konoha, tolong cepat ya, _arigatou" _setelah memasukan handphone nya kembali Sakura pun melakukan pertolongan pertama untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.

Sambil melakukan pertolongan pertama Sakura melihat sosok itu dengan penuh tanda tanya seperti _siapa dia? Apa yang dia lakukan disini? _Dan pertanyaan lainnya. Tak lama ambulance datang lalu membawa pemuda itu dan Sakura sebagai pendampingnya.

.

.

.

"Hey Sakura, siapa orang yang kau tolong itu?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang panjang dan di ikat ponytail.

"Mana ku tahu Ino sekarang diamlah, aku menemukannya sudah dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri" Balas Sakura acuh.

Saat ini Sakura dan Ino ada di Konoha Hospital, Ino menjandi panik saat menerima telepon dari Hinata kalau Sakura ada dirumah sakit, meskipun Ino dan Sakura suka bertengkar tapi mereka adalah sahabat baik.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan menelpon Ino, bukan Hinata?" Hinata yang tiba-tiba ditanyai langsung gugup "a-ano Sa-sakura a-aku ha-hanya ingin me-memberitahunya ka-karena kalian be-berdua kan sahabat" jawab Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa Hinata, jangan begitu" Sakura tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Hinata, membuat Hinata kembali tenang.

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu orang itu, kenapa lama sekali, lukanya benar-benar parah ya"

"Iya kau benar pig" Ino langsung meluncurkan tatapan mematikannya pada Sakura yang sedang menahan tawa, sedangkan Hinata dia hanya tersenyum.

_Ceklek..._

"Bagaimana Tsunade-_sensei?_" Sakura langsung bertanya pada gurunya itu saat pintu operasi di buka.

"Untung saja kau memberikan pertolongan pertama pada bocah itu, kalau tidak mungkin dia akan mati kehabisan darah, kau hebat Sakura, aku yakin kau akan jadi dokter hebat setelah lulus dari ujian ku" Puji Tsunade, sungguh ia bangga mempunyai murid berbakat seperti Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum senang saat gurunya itu memujinya _"arigatou sensei"._

"Keadaannya sudah membaik, benturan di kepalanya masih belum di ketahui akan menyebabkan amnesia atau tidak, semuanya akan kita ketahui kalau dia sudah sadar, untung lagi golongan darah mu O Sakura, karena stok darah bocah itu sudah habis" Jelas Tsunade.

_"Yokatta" _Sakura menghembuskan napasnya lega mendengar keadaan orang itu.

"Wah Sakura untung-untungan nih" Ledek Ino sambil menyeringai.

"Su-sudahlah I-ino-chan" lerai Hinata, ia tau kalau tidak dilerai mereka akan bertengkar dan membuat rumah sakit gaduh dan berisik.

"Sakura masuklah keruangannya di kamar nomor 1109 temani dia, Hinata setelah ini kau bantu aku ya" perintah Tsunade pada anak didiknya, lalu matanya menyorot ke arah Ino.

"Ino? Bukankah kau praktek besok? Kalau sedang liburan jangan disia-sia kan" jelas Tsunade.

"Itu _sensei _Hinata menelpon ku tentang masalah ini, jadi aku datang kesini"

"Sudahlah pig kau pulang saja, _sensei _aku pergi keruangan orang itu dulu" setelah membungkuk ke Tsunade, Sakura langsung beranjak pergi. Sedangkan Ino sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam dari tubuhnya karena Sakura memanggilnya _pig _lagi.

"Awas kau _forehead!_" Teriak Ino.

"Jangan berisik! Ini rumah sakit, pulang sana" usir Tsunade lalu meninggalkan Ino di ikuti Hinata yang juga tidak memperdulikan dirinya.

"Sungguh kejam dan malangnya nasib ku, tidak ada yang mau peduli padaku, sebaiknya aku pulang" kata Ino sambil berjalan ala zombie, sungguh malang sekali nasib mu, Ino.

Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino dan Hyuga Hinata adalah 3 murid Tsunade Senju di Universitas Konoha jurusan kedokteran, meskipun mereka belum lulus tapi Tsunade memberikan kerja praktek seminggu 3-4 kali.

_._

_._

_Jangan lari kau Naruto..._

_Ingatlah Naruto aku akan mencari, menemukanmu lalu _

_membunuh mu khu...khu...khu..._

_Uzumaki Naruto kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku_

_Akan akan terus mencari mu.._

...

...

...

_'Ukh.. dimana ini? kenapa aku bisa disini? Kenapa semuanya putih dan silau sekali, dan juga apa ini? Infus?'_

"Hey.. kau sudah sadar?" Sakura terus memperhatikan pemuda yang sudah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dengan segera Sakura memencet tombol yang langsung tersambung ke ruang Tsunade untuk memanggilnya.

"Umm... dimana aku?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah bingung, "kau dirumah sakit, aku menemukanmu dibelakang semak-semak wilayah hutan Konoha" Jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

_Ceklek..._

"Oh kau sudah sadar ya bocah" Kata Tsunade yang tiba-tiba sudah datang. "Karena kau sudah sadar, aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal, boleh?" Tanya Tsunade, lalu dibalas anggukan pemuda itu.

"Siapa nama mu?" Pertanyaan pertama meluncur dari mulut Tsunade.

"Na-nama ku? Nama ku..."

"Apa kau bisa mengingatnya?" Tanya Sakura.

"U-uzumaki, oh.. Uzumaki Naruto" Jawab pemuda itu cepat sambil tersenyum lebar membuat Tsunade dan Sakura ikut tersenyum.

"Begitu ya? Apa saja yang kau ingat?" Tanya Tsunade lagi. Naruto tampak berpikir keras membuat kepalanya menjadi berdenyut nyeri dan meringis beberapa kali sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Jangan dipaksakan, itu akan membuat kepala mu sakit" Cegah Sakura sambil memegang tangan Naruto yang hampir menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"_Arigatou, _tapi aku hanya mengingat nama, tanggal lahir, dan nama orang tua ku" Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut membuat rona merah kecil dipipi Sakura.

"Baiklah bocah, sekarang dimana alamat rumah mu dan nomor telepon orang tua mu?" Saat Tsunade berbicara seperti itu Naruto menunduk dalam "_gomen, _tapi aku tidak punya tempat tinggal dan orang tua ku sudah meninggal saat aku masih berusia lima tahun" Pernyataan Naruto membuat Tsunade dan Sakura terkejut.

"Ma-maaf kan aku, bukan maksud ku untuk.."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa Tsunade-_sensei_" Potong Naruto cepat.

"Oh iya, aku menemukan mu dalam keadaan luka yang parah, apa kau ingat, kenapa kau bisa terluka?" Tanya Sakura, sungguh sakura benar-benar penasaran dengan hal itu.

"I-itu..." Naruto pun mulai berpikir keras, tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan muncul di otaknya.

_Aku akan membunuh mu bocah..._

_Kau tidak bisa lari dariku_

_Aku akan mengambil seluruh kekuatan mu.. khu..khu.._

"Argghh..." Naruto mulai berteriak kesakitan sambil menarik rambutnya sendiri. "Sudah jangan dipaksakan" Terlihat Sakura sudah mulai khawatir.

"Benar, ingatan mu akan kembali secara perlahan-lahan jadi jangan berpikir terlalu keras, sebaiknya kau istirahat lagi" Jelas Tsunade.

Naruto pun mengangguk setuju karena kepalanya memang sungguh amat sakit, dan tak lama Naruto kembali tidur.

"Aku keluar dulu Sakura, sebaiknya kau pulang" Kata Tsunade "Baiklah, Tsunade-_sensei _ apa aku boleh datang lagi?" Tanya Sakura sambil merapihkan selimut Naruto.

"Haha.. tentu saja, sepertinya kau cocok dengannya" Sakura langsung blushing mendengar perkataan gurunya itu "_Sensei.. _jangan begitu" Balas Sakura dengan wajah cemberut.

"Haha.. baiklah tapi aku tidak janji"

"Ha'i" Balas Sakura, lalu Tsunade dan Sakura meninggalkan Naruto beristirahat.

.

.

.

_**Hutan terdalam wilayah konoha**_

"Bagaimana? Kau berhasil menangkap bocah itu?" Tanya suara berat laki-laki.

"Maaf, kami kehilangan jejaknya karena dia menggunakan kekuatan _itu _untuk melarikan diri, tapi dia sedang dalam keadaan terluka" Balas seorang laki-laki yang lainnya sambil membungkuk kan badannya.

"_Souka, _menurutmu apa dia akan mati?"

"Maaf tuan, tapi saya tidak bisa memastikan"

"Kalau begitu, kau cari dia dan pastikan apa dia masih hidup atau sudah mati, lalu bawa dia kehadapan ku, aku benar-benar ingin kekuatannya"

"Baik tuan, perintah anda akan saya laksanakan"

"Mulailah mencarinya 3 hari lagi, kau juga butuh istirahat"

"_Ha'i, arigatou gozaimasu" _Setelah itu orang itu menunduk hormat lagi, lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkan mu bocah!" Suara kencang itu menggema dalam ruangan itu, suara berat, kejam dan penuh hasrat ingin membunuh dan mewujudkan hal yang dia inginkan.

_**To Be Continue...**_

Gomen : maaf

Sensei : Guru, dokter. Selain panggilan untuk guru, dokter itu juga dapat dipanggil _sensei_.

Souka : jadi begitu.. _atau _begitu ya..

**Yuki Note :**

Hola minna! Para readers and silent reader dimana pun engkau berada *di injek*. Akhirnya fict kedua Yuki publish juga dengan pairing NaruSaku, gimana pendapat kalian? Maaf ya kalau masih banyak salah, dan penulisannya berantakan karena Yuki juga masih butuh banyak belajar jadi, Yuki minta review ya *nadahin tangan*. Saran, tanggapan, dan kritik yang membangun akan Yuki tunggu. **So mind review? **:))

I hope you like this..

See you in next chapter. Jaa...


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Darkness**_

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T+

Genre : Mungkin Adventure, Frienship, Family and Romance. Atau kalian tentukan sendiri ya ._. (di injek)

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura

**Warning : AU, agak OOC, typo, miss typo(s), abal, ancur, bahasa aneh, ngawur bin ngasal (?), bikin mual dan masuk angin (?), Harap yang tidak menyukai fic ini, silahkan meninggalkan halaman ini dengan menekan tombol 'back' Arigatou~**

**Don't Like? Don't Read. Please leave this page**

* * *

_***Beberapa hari kemudian**_

_**Sakura POV**_

"Ayolah Sakura-_chan_ boleh ya? Aku bosan disini" Rengek orang itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, gayanya seperti anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan balon memangnya aku ibunya.

"Sudah ku katakan berapa kali agar kau mau mengerti hah? Jangan keluar dulu" bentak ku, sungguh Naruto benar-benar membuat ku jengkel, dia baru saja sadar dan mulai pulih tapi ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah sakit ini.

"Kau mau aku mati kebosanan Sakura_-chan_?"

"Bosan tidak akan membuatmu mati _baka!" _ Ketus ku padanya, dia benar-benar merepotkan tapi entah kenapa aku senang bisa mengomelinya, penat ku langsung hilang jika aku melihatnya. Tunggu, kenapa aku bilang begitu? Dasar bodoh.

"Sudahlah, jangan keluar dulu, aku mengundang teman-teman ku kesini, kau mau kenal mereka?"

"Benarkah? Bukankah aku sudah mengenal Hinata dan Ino?" Tuh kan, dia mengeluarkan pertanyaan bodoh lagi, "Untuk apa aku mengenalkan mu dengan Hinata dan Ino yang sudah kau kenal, tentu saja dengan teman-teman ku yang lain yang belum kau kenal"

"Ohh.." Sungguh aku ingin memukul kepalanya yang bodoh itu sekarang juga.

_Tok...tok...tok..._

"Mereka datang, Naruto" Aku pun membuka pintu dan benar saja, semua teman-teman ku datang kesini.

_**Sakura POV end**_

"Nah _minna_! Kenalkan ini Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang waktu itu kuceritakan pada kalian" Kata Sakura memperkenalkan Naruto ke teman-temannya.

"Ohh.. jadi kau yang bernama Naruto, yo aku Inuzuka Kiba, _yoroshiku_"

"Nara Shikamaru, hoaamm"

'Dasar gak ikhlas banget ngucapin namanya,' Pikir Naruto sweatdrop "Jangan dipedulikan dia ya Naruto dia memang seperti itu, nama ku Tenten"

"Hn. Gaara" Dua kata itu meluncur dari pemuda berambut merah marun dan di dahinya terdapat tato kanji AI. 'Ini lebih parah' sungguh Naruto jadi double sweatdrop mendengar penuturan kata orang yang bernama Gaara itu.

"Aku akimichi Chouji, salam kenal, mau keripik kentang?" Krauk...krauk..

"Tidak, terima kasih" Balas Naruto sambil nyengir. Dan masih ada teman Sakura yang bernama Rock Lee, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji, adik kelas Sakura bernama Konohamaru, Meogi dan Udon.

'Sungguh kumpulan orang-orang aneh' Pikir Naruto.

"Umm...kau siapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat pemuda dengan gaya cool, kulit putih pucat, rambut raven berbentuk emo.

"Cih, dasar dobe kau lupa pada ku ya?" Balas orang itu.

"Naruto dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke," Kata Sakura mengenalkan Sasuke pada Naruto. "Sasuke-kun tadi bilang '_lupa pada ku'_ apa kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Iya, apa kau mengenalku?" Tanya Naruto ikut penasaran. "Hn, dobe" Jawab Sasuke sekenanya."i-itu bukan jawaban, dan apa-apaan _hn_-mu dan panggilan _dobe _itu?" Protes Naruto.

"Hn"

"Kau orang yang menyebalkan, teme" Geram Naruto kesal.

"Hn, dobe"

"Su-sudahlah kalian berdua, jangan ribut disini" Lerai Sakura sebelum terjadi kerusuhan. "Iya, bagaimana kalau kita pulang dulu?" Usul Ino "Benar, jika Naruto-_niichan_ sudah keluar dari rumah sakit kita bisa jalan-jalan" Kata Konohamaru memberi usul lagi.

"Iya, kita bisa makan _chiken teriyaki_"

"Dipikiran mu hanya makan Chouji, harusnya kita ber olahraga itulah yang harus dilakukan anak muda seperti kita, bangkitkan semangat masa muda mu" Itulah yang dikatakan pemuda penyuka warna hijau itu, mengatakannya dengan lantang, mata berapi-api dan motto _semangat muda_-nya sunggu karakteristik nya membuat satu ruangan itu sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Baiklah, kalian pulanglah, Sakura kau antar mereka" Tak disangka-sangka Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Kau mau melakukan apa?" Tak terduga juga Gaara angkat bicara (reader : please jgn lebay deh thor).

"Aku ingin bicara pada Naruto"

"EHHH...?"

"Jangan berlebihan Naruto, Sasuke-kun kan hanya ingin bicara, ayo yang lainnya aku akan mengantar kalian sampai lantai bawah" Sakura pun mengantar yang lainnya pergi. Sekarang tinggalah dua orang di dalam ruangan yang hening itu, hingga Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau ingin bicara apa, teme?"

"Hn, kau benar-benar lupa dan tidak mengingat ku?" Tanya Sasuke menatap datar ke arah Naruto.

"Aku benar-benar lupa, tapi Sakura_-chan _bilang, amnesia ku tidak permanen, ingatan ku akan muncul sedikit demi sedikit"

"Jika sudah ingat beritahu aku, kemana saja kau hampir 10 tahun. Apa kau sudah bisa menguasai kekuatan mu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kekuatan? Apa maksud mu? Aku tidak mengerti" Balas Naruto, ia benar-benar bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Tunggu sampai ingatan mu pulih, sudah ya aku pulang dulu" Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu, saat memegang kenop pintu Sasuke berhenti sesaat.

"Aku senang kau masih hidup dobe, ku pikir _mereka _sudah membunuh mu" Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit setelah mengatakan hal itu, tentu saja Naruto tidak melihatnya.

"Eh? Bisa kau ulang teme? Suara mu kecil sekali, aku tidak mendengarnya" Pinta Naruto, "Tidak" Jawab Sasuke pendek, lalu membuka pintu dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Sebenarnya siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri Sasu_-chan_" Sambut wanita paruh baya, meskipun umurnya sudah lebih dari 40 tahun tapi wajahnya tetap awet muda. Dia adalah Uchiha Mikoto

"Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu, kaasan" Balas Sasuke lembut, dia tak mungkin menjawab ketus omongan ibunya, _itu anak durhaka_ itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke, dia hanya menghormati anggota keluarga yang lebih tua darinya, kecuali..

"Kau sudah pulang baka-otouto?"

"Mata mu buta apa? Sudah tau _sudah pulang _masih tanya" Kalimat pedas itu meluncur dengan indah dari mulut Sasuke, dan dengan tampang innocent dia langsung naik ke kamarnya yang ada dilantai atas.

"Kaasan kata-katanya tajam sekali,"

"Jangan pundung dipojokan seperti itu Itachi, jika tousan mu melihatnya aku yakin dia akan menghapus nama mu dari keluarga Uchiha, lalu menendang mu keluar" Jelas Mikoto saat melihat Itachi yang tiba-tiba berjalan ke pojokan lalu jongkok disana, sungguh bukan kelakuan Uchiha jika seperti itu.

***Kamar Sasuke**

_**Sasuke POV**_

Aku masih tidak percaya saat Sakura menceritakan kalau dia menemukan pemuda diarea wilayah hutan Konoha, apalagi dia bilang nama pemuda itu Naruto. Ada kebahagian saat aku mengetahui Naruto masih hidup dan tadi aku melihat wajahnya, wajahnya tidak berubah, sikapnya pun masih sama seperti sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu padahal dia sedang amnesia.

Tapi bagaimana pun juga Naruto harus mengingat semuanya, apalagi kalau orang-orang brengsek itu masih mengincar Naruto, itu akan berbahaya, sebaiknya aku akan menceritakan hal ini ke kaasan, tousan, dan aniki, aku yakin Naruto akan aman tinggal disini karena kemampuan Uchiha cukup kuat.

'_Paman Minato dan bibi Kushina, aku sudah bertemu Naruto lagi, aku tak mau kehilangannya lagi, karena bagaimana pun juga kami sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai keluarga Uchiha dan aku sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai saudara ku'_

_**Sasuke POV End**_

***Ruang makan Uchiha**

Pada malam hari keluarga Uchiha sedang makan malam, dimeja makan ada kepala keluarga yaitu, Uchiha Fugaku, lalu istrinya Uchiha Mikoto dan anaknya Uchiha Itachi dan si bungsu Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tousan, kaasan, aniki aku ingin memberitahu kalian suatu hal" Kata Sasuke memecahkan keheningan makan malam.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Fugaku, "Naruto.. dia masih hidup" tiba-tiba semua menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap serius Sasuke.

"Sasuke jangan bercanda!" Geram Mikoto, "Aku tidak bercanda kaasan, apa wajah ku terlihat bercanda?" Balas Sasuke agak keras.

"Pelankan suara mu Sasuke, dia itu ibu mu" Kata Fugaku, dia tidak mau jika anaknya membentak istri tercintanya itu. "Maaf" Kata Sasuke pendek.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Itachi.

"Dirumah sakit, teman ku yang bernama Sakura menemukannya di hutan Konoha dalam keadaan terluka parah, bahkan sekarang dia amnesia" Jelas Sasuke, tampak Fugaku benar-benar mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke.

"Jika sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, suruh dia untuk tinggal disini" Itulah keputusan Fugaku, semua yang ada di ruang makan itu pun mengangguk setuju.

'_Anak mu masih hidup Minato, aku akan memenuhi janji ku untuk melindungi dan menjaga Naruto' _di sela-sela makan, tampak Fugaku tersenyum kecil dia masih tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto masih hidup.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou_ Naruto, ayo bangun hari ini kita ke taman rumah sakit yuk" Naruto membuka matanya perlahan saat mendengar suara yang dikenalnya.

"Eh.. Sakura_-chan_?" Naruto bingung sekarang, tumben sekali Sakura membangunkannya pagi-pagi dan mengajaknya keluar.

"Udara pagi bagus untuk memulihkan mu, bukannya kau sendiri yang ingin keluar untuk menghirup udara segar" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum, melihat Sakura tersenyum membuat Naruto ikut tersenyum juga _aku jadi semakin menyukai Sakura_ itulah yang Naruto pikirkan. "Baiklah, ayo ke taman"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil kursi roda dulu," Saat Sakura ingin berbalik mengambil kursi roda, dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangan Sakura "Tidak perlu Sakura_-chan, _aku bisa jalan" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut, membuat rona merah di pipi Sakura apalagi tangan Sakura yang dipengang Naruto, Sakura yang menyadari hal itu langsung menarik tangannya.

"Ayo.." Belum bisa menghilangkan rasa malunya, Sakura harus membantu Naruto dan berjalan hingga taman.

Dan disinilah mereka, duduk dan menikmati udara segar di taman rumah sakit, taman itu tidak terlalu ramai mengingat jam masih menunjukan pukul 6 pagi, jadi hanya ada beberapa pasien.

"Sakura_-chan_" Panggil Naruto memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Hmm?" Balas Sakura pendek, dia masih sibuk menikmati udara di pagi hari.

"_Arigatou_ sudah menyelamatkan ku waktu itu, jika tidak ada kau mungkin aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini" Sakura pun langsung memandang Naruto yang sedang memandang langit, lalu dengan tiba-tiba Naruto langsung melihat wajah Sakura, membuat Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Ahh.. i-iya sama-sama" Balas Sakura gugup dan berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Tapi dengan halus Naruto memegang dagu Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya dan menariknya agar Sakura melihat wajahnya.

Blushh...

Wajah Sakura semakin panas saat melihat wajah Naruto dan rambutnya di terpa hembusan angin pagi, belum lagi Naruto mengubah posisi tangannya yang pertamanya memegang dagu dan sekarang Naruto memegang kedua pipi halus Sakura.

"Kau tahu Sakura_-chan_?" Kata Naruto lembut, pelan-pelan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura yang sudah diam membeku.

"A-apa..?" Balas Sakura gugup.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya? Hmm?" Tanya Naruto lagi, Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga jarak hidung mereka hanya 3 cm.

"I-iya, a-apa itu?" Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar ingin tahu,

"Kau tahu Sakura-_chan_, kalau.." Naruto pun menjeda perkataannya sebentar, "Kalau apa?" Sungguh Sakura sangat penasaran.

"Kau tahu Sakura_-chan_ kalau wajah mu itu sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang warnanya meraahh sekaliii HAHAHA kau lucu HAHAHA" Tawa Naruto meledak setelah mengatakan itu, tangan nya langsung ia lepaskan dari wajah Sakura dan memegang perutnya.

Duaakk...

"I-ittai, kau kejam Sakura_-chan_" Rengek Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol akibat pukulan halus Sakura.

"Itu salah mu" Ketus Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia benar-benar marah pada Naruto, karena sudah mempermainkannya.

"Kau akan membuat amnesia ku tambah parah Sakura_-chan_"

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Ayolah jangan ngambek seperti itu, nanti kau tidak cantik lagi" Kali ini Sakura tak membalas perkataan Naruto, membuat Naruto merasa bersalah karena berlebihan menggoda Sakura, sekarang Naruto juga diam dengan wajah sedih bagaikan anak kecil. Diam-diam Sakura melirik Naruto.

"Pfftt...HAHAHA wajah mu menyedihkan sekali Naruto, bagaikan gembel yang ada di pinggiran jalan" kini Sakura lah yang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat muka konyol Naruto.

"Kau kejam Sakura_-chan_" Kata Naruto, tapi dia juga merasa senang saat melihat Sakura tertawa sampai seperti itu. Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu dengan bercanda dan tertawa bersama-sama. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang melihat mereka secara diam-diam.

"Ternyata kau disini Uzumaki Naruto, tuan pasti senang mendengar kabar ini, apalagi kau sedang amnesia, membuat kami lebih mudah menangkap mu. Aku harus pulang, hari ini kita tak bertemu dulu, kita bertemu pada pertemuan selanjutnya saja, sampai jumpa rubah" Ucap seseorang laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam, dia memperhatikan percakapan Naruto dan Sakura dari pohon yang agak jauh dari mereka, dengan cepat laki-laki itu menghilang dalam sekejap dari pohon itu.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**Yuki Note : **

Yatta! Akhirnya chapter 2 update juga, gimana menurut kalian? Makin anehkah? Makin jelek? Makin ancur atau apalah? Semuannya boleh kalian tulis di kotak review, maaf juga karena humor nya terlalu garing, kesalahan penggunaan EYD dan masih berantakan. :D

Yuki minta maaf banget kalo update nya lama, kemarin Yuki fokus UTS dulu, mungkin Chapter 3 akan segera Yuki update beberapa hari lagi, tapi gak janji ya :D.

Saran, tanggapan, dan kritikan yang membangun Yuki tunggu di review. Mau Flame? Boleh kok, tapi harus disertai alasan yang logis dan tidak menggunakan kata-kata kasar :)

ini balasan review chapter 1 :

**Ayon R. Marvell** :ya sudah dilanjut ^^

**Me'o D Theguh** :wah.. kalo update kilat Yuki gak bisa janji, tapi Yuki akan berusaha akan selalu update :)

**UzumakiKito** : Yosh.. sudah dilanjut nih, semoga suka ya :D

**hime koyuki 099** : oke ini sudah lanjut ^^

**AN Narra** : udah keluar nih chapter 2 nya, semoga Narra-san suka ^^

**sanner uchiha** : ya ini sudah dilanjut kok ^^

**caear** : Terima kasih, Yuki harap caear-san suka dengan chapter 2 ini ^^

**Guest **: sip sudah dilanjut :D

**Nagasaki** : wah mantap ya? :D ini sudah dilanjut kok ^^

**Guest** : Oke next, chapter 2 udah keluar ^^

**Guest** : oke, Dilanjutkan ^^

**Princess NaSa** : Salam kenal juga Princess-san. Chapter 1 sengaja Yuki buat pendek dulu. Gimana chapter 2 ini? Apa masih kurang panjang? Oke nanti NaruSaku akan Yuki buat se so sweet mungkin :D ^^

**Guest** : oke sudah dilanjut ^^

**Guest** : Yuki akan berusaha membuat fic ini seru ^^

**My NaMe Viko **: sip sudah dilanjut :D Ganbatte.. ^^

Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu untuk yang sudah me-review Chapter 1, apalagi Yuki nggak nyangka kalo Author favorite Yuki yang pen name-nya AN Narra me-review Fic ini juga. Sekali lagi Arigatou.. :D

**I hope you like this Chapter**

See you in next chapter ^_^

**Mind review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Darkness**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Adventure, friendship, romance atau tentukan sendiri juga boleh (di hajar ._.)

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura

**Warning : AU, agak OOC, Typo, bahasa aneh, gak jelas, dan sebagainya. Harap yang tidak menyukai fic ini silahkan meninggalkan halaman ini dengan menekan tombol 'back'. Arigatou~**

**Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page**

**Chapter 3 :**

**.**

**.**

"Wahh... akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari penjara yang bernama rumah sakit ini"

"Dan jika kau keluar dari rumah sakit, kau mau tinggal dimana? Kau kan masih belum mengingat tempat tinggal mu" Kata Sakura sambil merapihkan ruangan rawat inap Naruto.

"Ahh benar juga, aku kan bisa tidur di rumah mu, Sakura-chan"

"Tidak bisa Naruto, di rumah ku hanya ada dua kamar, kamar orang tua ku dan kamar ku sendiri, kau mau tidur dimana?" Kata Sakura yang sekarang sedang merapihkan seprai dan selimut ranjang tidur rumah sakit.

"Tentu saja aku akan tidur bersama mu, Sakura-chan" Jawab Naruto se-enak jidatnya. Tanpa Naruto ketahui Sakura sudah meremas selimut yang sedang di rapikan nya dan mengeluarkan aura hitam membuat siapapun yang melewati kamar 1109 itu langsung merinding tapi Naruto tidak merasakannya.

"Co-ba u-la-ngi per-ka-ta-an mu Na-ru-to" Pinta Sakura penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

"Ya, aku akan tidur dengan mu, Sakura-chan"

Duakk...bughh...duak...bughh... embekk (Author : Gomen kambing Yuki lepas ._.)

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto, ia malah menuruti permintaan Sakura dan Sakura pun memberi Naruto jitakan manis gratis yang mengakibatkan kepala Naruto benjol.

"Dasar suami istri"

"Hee... Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di daun pintu.

"A-ano Sa-sasuke-kun a-aku da-dan Na-naruto ti-tidak u-um a-ano e-ettoo.." Naruto sweatdrop melihat Sakura gelagapan seperti Hinata. Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam ruangan lalu menatap Sakura.

"Naruto sudah boleh pulang?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura tapi matanya melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Ya Naruto sudah boleh pulang tapi..."

"Dia akan tinggal di rumah ku" Kata Sasuke cepat memotong kalimat Sakura.

"A-APAA?"

"Jangan protes Naruto, masih bagus Sasuke-kun mengijinkan mu untuk tinggal dirumah nya, harusnya kau bersyukur" Jelas Sakura kepada Naruto

"Ya benar juga" kata Naruto sambil membenarkan perkataan Sakura. "Ayo dobe kita ke rumah ku, saat sampai di parkiran kau tidak ada di belakang ku, aku akan membunuh mu" kata Sasuke lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

"Cih memangnya dia ingin membunuh ku dengan apa" kata Naruto sweatdrop.

"Sekali lagi _sankyuu_ sudah merawat ku Sakura-chan, kamu gadis yang baik" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"Ya sama-sama, jika ada perlu dengan ku datang saja ke sini" balas Sakura disertai senyuman nya yang manis membuat Naruto tidak percaya kalau Sakura akan semakin cantik.

Grepp..

"_Arigatou _Sakura-chan, aku senang bisa bertemu kamu" Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya saat Naruto dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat, ia diam membisu dengan perlakuan Naruto malah tidak memukulnya. Setelah beberapa detik Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Gomen _Sakura-chan, aku lancang. Aku harus menyusul Sasuke, jaa Sakura-chan" kata Naruto cepat lalu keluar dari kamar inap nya dan berniat menyusul Sasuke ke tempat parkir.

Sedangkan Sakura masih terdiam dan terus menatap pintu, setelah sadar dari lamunannya memdadak wajah Sakura langsung merah mendidih seperti kepiting rebus "Uhh... apa-apaan si Naruto itu" kata Sakura sambil memegang kedua pipinya sendiri.

'Tapi entah kenapa aku menyukai pelukan Naruto terasa nyaman dan hangat' batin Sakura sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri dan mengingat moment yang tadi.

.

.

.

Sampai ditempat parkiran akhirnya Sasuke membawa Naruto untuk tinggal di rumahnya dan disinilah mereka, di depan rumah keluarga Uchiha saat mobil Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah yang besar itu tampak Mikoto yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumah bersama Itachi.

"Lama tidak bertemu Naruto, kamu sudah besar sekarang" sambut Mikoto sambil memegang pipi Naruto, Mikoto juga sudah menganggap Naruto adalah anaknya sendiri.

**Nah.. Naruto ini bibi Mikoto dan paman Fugaku mereka orang tua Sasuke**

**Hai Naruto aku Itachi**

**Hn dobe**

**Huh teme kau jangan meledek ku**

"Ukhh..."

"Hei Naruto apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Itachi mewakili pertanyaan Sasuke dan Mikoto, mereka agak kaget saat Naruto mengernyit kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya setelah Mikoto memegangnya.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja bibi Mikoto, Itachi-nii, jangan khawatir"

"Sudah ingat dobe?" Tanya Sasuke pendek.

"Tidak semua, aku hanya mengingat kalian, saat bibi Mikoto menyentuh ku, tiba-tiba ada sekelebat bayangan yang muncul di otak ku, tapi membuat ku sedikit pusing" jelas Naruto sambil memijit keningnya.

"Ayo masuk dulu, sebaiknya kamu istirahat dulu" kata Mikoto lembut.

"_Hai', arigatou _bibi" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum, lalu mereka semua masuk ke dalam rumah kediaman Uchiha.

Pada malam hari saat makan malam Naruto juga berbincang dengan Uchiha Fugaku, Fugaku pun sangat senang dan menjadi sering tersenyum saat bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Sejak ada Naruto _tou-san _jadi sering tersenyum" ledek Itachi saat mendapati ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum lagi. Mendengar hal itu Fugaku pun memasang kembali topeng stoic nya.

"Jangan begitu _anata_, kamu lebih tampan saat tersenyum"

"Mikoto sudahlah, aku tersenyum karena melihat Naruto seperti melihat Minato" balas Fugaku, memang benar ia dan Minato sudah bersahabat sejak kecil begitu pula dengan Mikoto dan Kushina.

.

.

"Besok mau kemana dobe?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedang menonton TV.

"Hmm... besok kau kemana?" Tanya Naruto '_kok malah balik nanya' _batin Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Besok aku kuliah"

"Kuliah ya, aku ingin bertemu Sakura-chan tapi besok kan hari rabu, jadwal praktek nya kan hari senin, selasa, jum'at dan sabtu jadi Sakura-chan tidak akan ada di rumah sakit besok" keluh Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"Kalau gitu ikut dengan ku besok"

"Eh? Kenapa harus ikut dengan mu?" Tanya Naruto saat Sasuke mengajaknya ke tempat kuliahnya.

"Aku dan Sakura kuliah di tempat yang sama, hanya beda jurusan" jelas Sasuke.

"_Souka, _baiklah aku akan ikut dengan mu" Naruto kegirangan saat Sasuke mengajaknya ke tempat kuliahnya.

"Sekarang tidur, besok bangun pagi" setelah itu Sasuke pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menuju lantai 2 dimana kamarnya berada.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou _Sakura-chan!"

"Eh Naruto? Kenapa kamu disini" tanya Sakura, ia terkejut saat Naruto datang ke tempat kuliahnya.

"Sasuke bilang kamu kuliah disini, dan aku ingin bertemu dengan mu" balas Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Bagaimana kamu tahu aku ada di kantin?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Sasuke yang memberi tahu ku kalau pagi seperti ini biasanya kamu ada di kantin, sudah jangan banyak tanya lagi" kata Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menyuruh Sakura agar tidak memberi pertanyaan lagi.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura pun saling mengobrol di kantin, kadang tertawa, kadang juga Sakura memukul kepala Naruto dan sebagainya hingga menarik banyak perhatian mahasiswa yang lainnya hingga jam kuliah Sakura di mulai.

"_Gomennasai_ Naruto, jam kuliah ku akan mulai sebentar lagi aku harus pergi" kata Sakura sambil merapihkan buku-buku nya.

"_Daijoubu_ Sakura-chan, aku akan menunggu mu"

"Kamu tidak pulang saja?" Tanya Sakura, ia merasa tidak enak jika meninggalkan Naruto sedangkan ia sedang kuliah.

"Tidak, aku bisa jalan-jalan di sekutar sini kok" balas Naruto meyakinkan Sakura agar tidak di suruh pulang.

"Baiklah aku tidak memaksa kamu, kuliah ku selesai jam 12 nanti kamu tunggu aku di sini ya"

"Oke Sakura-chan" jawab Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, Sakura terkekeh kecil lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto "Jaa Naruto~" Sakura pun melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Naruto.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus ku lakukan ya?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, setelah Sakura pergi ia bingung harus melakukan apa "Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan"

"Huaahh... membosankan sekali semua orang masuk jam kuliah, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Shikamaru, Hinata dan juga Ino" keluh Naruto, ia merasa bosan sendiri, memang tadi ia bertemu dengan teman-teman nya tapi mereka semua harus masuk ke jam kuliah nya masing-masing.

"Ehh.. jalanan ini sepi sekali" Naruto melihat sekeliling nya dengan bingung, padahal ia hanya berjalan-jalan di luar Universitas Konoha dan tidak jauh,

'_Kenapa aku bisa disini? Tempat apa ini'_ batin Naruto bingung dengan apa yang ia lihat, cuaca yang tadinya cerah menjadi gelap dan menyeramkan, bahkan tidak ada seorang pun.

"Lama tidak bertemu Naruto-kun"

"Siapa?! Dimana kau?!" Teriak Naruto saat ada suara yang menggema di telinganya.

"Ini aku" tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang membuat Naruto menutup matanya, setelah angin berhenti Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan melihat ada orang di depannya, seorang laki-laki, memkali baju berwarna hitam dan juga jubah hitam, tidak lupa ada 2 pedang yang ia gantungkan di sisi kanan dan kiri pinggangnya

Naruto tidak dapat melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas karena tudung yang ia kenakan menghalangi penglihatan Naruto.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto matanya terus menatap orang yang ada di depan nya.

"Haha.. ternyata kau benar-benar amnesia ya" balas orang itu licik. "Mungkin aku bisa membuat mu mengingat semua nya" kata orang itu lagi, perlahan sebelah tangannya memegang tudung kepalanya dan melepaskannya.

Sraakk...

"Hmmp bagaimana?"

"Aku masih belum mengingat mu" jawab Naruto pendek.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat mu mengingat semua nya" Naruto terbelalak melihat orang yang ada di depan nya menarik kedua pedang nya lalu mengarahkan mengarahkan kedua pedang itu ke arahnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Teriak Naruto lagi, sungguh ia benar-benar panik untuk melawan orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hanya ingin membuat mu ingat" kata orang itu sambil tersenyum licik, lalu maju dengan cepat ke arah Naruto.

Sreett...

"Ukhh.." Naruto meringis sambil memegang pipi nya yang tersayat pedang,

BUGH.. BRAK..

Naruto tersungur di tanah setelah tubuhnya di tendang dan membentur tiang yang ada di belakangnya. Orang itu terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah Naruto yang meringis kesakitan, lalu mendekati Naruto dan mengacungkan satu pedangnya ke arah leher Naruto.

"Mungkin dengan bertarung ingatan mu akan kembali" kata orang itu lagi, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto cepat bergerak dan menendang tangan orang itu hingga pedang itu jatuh, tanpa membuang-buang waktu Naruto langsung mengambil pedang itu dan mengarahkan ke orang itu.

"Hoo.. lumayan juga" lalu mereka berdua pun saling mengacungkan pedang dan mulai maju.

Traang..

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun apa kau melihat Naruto?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat Sasuke.

"Ku pikir dia bersama mu" jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Yo.. Sasuke, Sakura!" Tampak Kiba melambaikan tangan nya, di belakang nya ada Neji, Shikamaru, dan Gaara.

"Hai.. minna, apa kalian melihat Naruto?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hmm... sebelum aku masuk jam kuliah aku bertemu dengannya dan mengobrol sebentar, tapu aku belum melihatnya lagi karena aku baru saja selesai" jelas Kiba panjang.

"Ya aku juga sama dengan Kiba" setuju Neji dengan jawaban Kiba karena ia juga ingin menjawab seperti itu.

"Aku pun juga sempat mengobrol dengannya, memangnya dia kemana?" Tanya Gaara.

"Entahlah aku dan Sasuke-kun sedang mencari nya"

"Huahh... _mendokusei_" dan sepertinya hanya itu tanggapan Shikamaru.

_'Kemana Naruto? Kalau ada yang sedang mengincarnya kan bisa gawat, apalagi Naruto masih amnesia, aku harus mencarinya' _pikir Sasuke panjang.

"Baiklah kita cari saja, Sakura, Kiba dan Shikamaru cari di dalam kampus ini, sedangkan aku, Gaara dan Neji akan mencari di luar kampus" jelas Sasuke membuat semuanya menggangguk, begitu juga Shikamaru yang selalu bilang _semua hal itu merepotkan _pun mengangguk. Mereka semua pun mencari Naruto.

.

.

.

**Aku akan mendapatkan mu bocah!**

BRUK..

"Ukhh... apa itu tadi?" Kata Naruto pelan saat muncul bayangan di kepala nya.

"Sudah ingat Naruto-kun?" Tanya orang itu licik, melihat Naruto yang diam orang itu pun mengayunkan pedang nya dan menggores tangan Naruto yang juga memegang pedang, Naruto yang kaget pun refleks menjatuhkan pedangnya.

**Berikan kekuatan mu pada ku!**

"Ukhh.." Naruto tidak peduli lagi dengan yang ada di depannya, ia sibuk dengan pikirannya yang tiba-tiba selalu muncul bayangan.

SRET.. SRET.. SRET..

Orang itu selalu mengayunkan pedang ke arah Naruto hingga membuat luka di tangan, bahu, pinggang dan sebagainya dengan tertawa layaknya iblis tapi Naruto tidak memberi perlawanan ia hanya diam

_'Apa aku akan mati disini?' _Pikir Naruto.

**Jangan membuat ku marah!**

**Aku akan membunuh mu dan keluarga mu!**

**Naruto kamu harus bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu**

**Tou-san percaya pada mu Naruto**

**Maafkan kami, tapi kamu harus melindungi mu, kamu harus tetap hidup**

**Maafkan kaa-san dan tou-san Naruto hiks...**

**Aku akan mengambil Kyuubi dari mu!**

"NARUTO?"

"HAH?" Naruto tiba-tiba diam, di depannya bukan orang yang tadi memukulnya melainkan Sasuke yang sedang memegang bahu nya dan di belakangnya ada Gaara dan Neji.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gaara, tapi Naruto masih diam dan tidak mengeluarkan satu kata-kata.

"Naruto?" Panggil Neji yang juga ikut membantu Naruto agar sadar.

"Hei Naruto sadarlah!" Kata Sasuke agak kencang sambil mengguncangkan bahu Naruto.

"A-aku mengingat semua nya" kata Naruto pelan, Sasuke pun melepaskan cengkramannya dari bahu Naruto.

_'Dia ingat? Seperti nya itu lebih baik' _kata Sasuke menghela napas.

Bruk!

"Naruto!" Teriak mereka bertiga saat tiba-tiba Naruto jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Ku pikir dia terkena ilusi, Sasuke"

"Hn. Aku tahu Neji, bantu aku mengangkat Naruto ke mobil setelah itu aku akan membawa Naruto pulang, Neji akan ikut dengan ku sedangkan Gaara panggil Sakura dan bawa Sakura ke rumah ku" jelas Sasuke panjang dan di setujui Gaara dan Neji

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continue...**_

_._

**Yuki's note : **

Ohayou, Konnichiwa, Konbanwa minna *digampar* maafkan saya karena terlambat update padahal pengennya di update beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi saya terkena musibah, saat sedang mengetik cerita entah kenapa tiba-tiba file nya eror dan terhapus, mau tidak mau saya harus ngetik dari ulang udah gitu Chapter 3 ini pendek ya? Dan juga salahkan tangan saya karena bukannya langsung ngetik tapi malah keasikan main game, trus juga saya malah keasikan nonton2 anime, baca komik dan lain-lain ._. Sekali lagi maafkan saya *bows*

Kayanya ceritanya makin GeJe ya? Menurut kalian, bagaimana cerita di chapter 3 ini? Makin gak nyambung atau apa? Kritik, tanggapan dan sanggahan saya tunggu dari para readers tercinta *plak* XD

Saya juga mau ngucapin **Selamat hari raya idul adha **bagi yang merayakan :D.

.

Waktunya balas review :

**Me'o D Theguh** : Yosh.. sudah dilanjut. Hmm.. rahasia dong Cuma tuhan dan saya yang tau XD *plak* tapi di chapter ini sudah kelihatan kan? :D

**Ayon R. Marvell** : Oke dilanjut aja ya :D

: Wahh.. saya gak bisa gak bisa janji update kilat, tapi saya kan berusaha agar cepat update. :D

**UzumakiKito** : Yosh.. sudah saya lanjutkan :D

**AN Narra** : Haha.. mereka gak usah ditanya Narra-san tiap ketemu emang ribut mulu XD ini sudah dilanjut kakak semoga suka. Dan terima kasih UTS saya lancar kok :D

**Nagasaki** : Oke sudah dilanjut kok :D

**L** : Sip Chapter 3 sudah update

**Guest** : Haha.. terima kasih, semoga suka dengan chapter 3 ini :D

**Puchan** : Sudah di lanjut puchan-san. Gak apa kok, semoga puchan tetep ngikutin dan betah dengan fic ini ya :D

**Ryn** : Hmm.. mungkin paling enggak update seminggu sekali, saya juga tidak ada niat untuk men-discontinue kan fic ini kok. Saya senang jika Ryn-san mau mengikuti fic ini sampai owari, arigatou :D

**Guest** : Sip chapter 3 update

**KDS** : Sudah di update nih, semoga makin suka ya :D

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang sudah mau mereview dan Silent reader. :D

.

.

**Mind Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Darkness**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Adventure, friendship, romance atau tentukan sendiri juga boleh (di hajar ._.)

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura

**Warning : AU, agak OOC, Typo, bahasa aneh, gak jelas, dan sebagainya. Harap yang tidak menyukai fic ini silahkan meninggalkan halaman ini dengan menekan tombol 'back'. Arigatou~**

**Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page**

**'Bold' **for Kyuubi.

'_Italic' _for Flashback

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

.

.

"Bagaimana Sakura?" Tanya Mikoto cepat saat Sakura selesai memeriksa Naruto.

"Tenang saja, Naruto tidak apa-apa dia hanya pingsan, mungkin ingatan nya sudah kembali" balas Sakura lembut sambil tersenyum agar semua orang yang ada di sana bisa tenang.

"Fyuhh..." semua menghela napas lega, minus Gaara, Neji dan juga Sasuke, karena mereka sedang mengobrol di ruang tamu. Di kamar itu hanya ada Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi dan juga Sakura.

"Apa ingatan nya sudah benar-benar kembali?" Tanya Fugaku serius.

"Ya mungkin saja, kalian bisa mengetahui nya jika Naruto sudah sadar" jawab Sakura sambil melirik Naruto yang tidur di atas kasur.

"Sasuke juga sempat mendengar Naruto berkata _aku ingat semua nya_" kata Itachi yang memang sudah tahu karena Sasuke sempat bercerita pada nya.

"_Yokatta _aku lega sekarang" Mikoto pun duduk di pinggir kasur Naruto dan mengelus pipi nya.

"Baiklah, bibi dan paman Uchiha dan juga Itachi-nii aku pulang dulu ya" Sakura pun membungkukan badan nya dan di jawab anggukan oleh semua nya.

"_Arigatou _sudah mau datang Sakura"

"_Douitashimashite _bibi, Naruto memang pasien ku jadi aku juga wajib untuk memeriksa keadaan nya" balas Sakura lalu berjalan keluar kamar Naruto, saat ingin keluar dari rumah Sakura berpapasan dengan Sasuke, Neji dan Gaara yang sedang mengobrol di ruang tamu.

"Sasuke-kun, Gaara, Neji aku pulang dulu ya" pamit Sakura pada mereka bertiga.

"Hn" jawab mereka kompak membuat Sakura sweatdrop _'semua nya kompak' _batin Sakura sambil geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan ketiga teman nya itu.

"Mau di apakan lagi toh mereka pelit bicara" kata Sakura pelan sambil mengangkat sedikit bahu nya lalu melanjutkan perjalanan nya.

"Dasar tidak kreatif!" Cibir Sasuke pendek saat Sakura sudah meninggalkan rumah nya, Gaara dan Neji yang bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke hanya bisa mengangkat sedikit sebelah alis nya.

"Maksud mu?"

"Kalian mengikuti trade mark _Hn _kebanggaan Uchiha" jelas Sasuke sambil menatap dua orang di depan nya.

"Apa? Semua orang juga boleh kali" kata Gaara sweatdrop karena Sasuke terlalu bangga terhadap kata _Hn _nya.

"Kakak mu saja jarang mengucapkan _Hn_" kata Neji.

"Dia itu species langka di keluarga Uchiha" jawab Sasuke seenak rambut pantat ayam nya (?) tanpa ia sadari ada yang mendengar hal itu "Hn kau jahat sekali Otouto, aku ini bisa membunuh mu lho" Sasuke pun melihat kakak nya yang sedang men deathglare diri nya dengan tatapan mematikan, tak mau kalah Sasuke pun mengeluarkan deathglare andalan nya dan jadi lah perang tatap mata.

"Disini panas"

"Benar, ayo keluar Neji," akhirnya Gaara dan Neji keluar rumah membiarkan kakak dan adik yang sedang perang pakai mata bukan pakai senjata entah siapa yang menang author juga gak tahu.

.

.

**Kamar Sakura**

"Uhh... dasar si Naruto itu" Sakura merebahkan tubuh nya di atas kasur nya yang empuk itu.

"Dia itu selalu saja membuat ku khawatir" lanjut nya lagi sambil memeluk guling nya untuk menutupi wajah nya yang merah, entah kenapa ia jadi suka pada pemuda pirang itu semenjak insiden pelukan tiba-tiba waktu di rumah sakit, ia merasa pelukan Naruto begitu hangat dan membuat hati nya nyaman dan juga ia merasa akan terlindungi bila bersama Naruto. Mengingat itu membuat Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Humpp.. haha baru saja aku bertemu dengan mu tapi rasa nya aku ingin bertemu dengan mu lagi" kata Sakura pada diri nya sendiri.

"Tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi mengingat nya?! Argghh dasar bodoh!" Sakura menjambak pelan rambut nya sendiri karena secara tiba-tiba mulut nya berbicara seperti itu.

"Apa aku menyukai nya? Entahlah! Aku ingin tidur saja aku lelah, memikirkan hal itu sudah membuat ku sakit kepala" kata Sakura pelan lalu mulai memejamkan mata nya untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

**Kediaman Uchiha**

Saat ini Naruto berada di tempat yang gelap dan basah Naruto tahu tempat ini, lalu ia berjalan ke arah lorong dan di sana terdapat penjara besar yang di tempeli kertas manta segel. Di dalam penjara itu tampak hewan besar sedang tiduran, mata ruby nya menatap Naruto dan sembilan ekor itu berkibar-kibar.

**"Hoo... kau sudah mengingat semua nya kan?" **

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya!" Balas Naruto ketus.

**"Cih kau masih bersikap dingin pada ku ya, ya tidak apa-apalah, aku mengerti perasaan mu, bocah" **

"Kenapa kau tidak berusaha untuk membuat ku ingat? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tahu kalau orang itu memukuliku habis-habisan walaupun itu hanya ilusi tapi badan ku nyeri semua!"

**"Kau itu dalam keadaan amnesia, jika saat itu aku muncul di dalam pikiran mu, kau akan bertambah sakit" **

Naruto membulat kan mata nya "Kenapa? Kenapa kau masih baik pada ku?" Tanya Naruto pada Kyuubi yang ada di depan nya tapi Kyuubi hanya diam dan mulai memejamkan mata nya untuk tidur. Melihat Kyuubi sudah tidur Naruto pun kembali dan ingin ke alam nyata.

.

.

"Ukh.." Naruto menutup mata nya dengan sebelah tangan nya saat cahaya masuk ke dalam retina nya, setelah membiaskan mata nya dengan cahaya Naruto bangun, mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin.

"Naru? Kamu sudah bangun" Naruto tersadar dari lamunan nya dan melihat Mikoto yang menghampiri nya. "Bagaimana perasaan mu?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja walaupun aku agak pusing" balas Naruto dengan cengiran khas nya.

"Mungkin karena kamu belum makan malam, bibi ambilkan dulu ya, kamu makan di kamar saja" Naruto hanya mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Ini makanan mu dobe" kata Sasuke sambil meletakan nampan di atas meja di samping tempat tidur dengan agak kasar.

"Ngasih nya ikhlas gak sih?" Tanya Naruto sweatdrop, lalu mulai mengambil piring yang ada di meje tapi di tepis oleh Sasuke.

"Aku ingin mendengar cerita mu, dobe"

"Aku lapar teme, biarkan aku makan"

"Hn" akhirnya Sasuke membiarkan Naruto makan dulu.

"Dasar, kau tidak berubah 'hn' mu itu masih melekat di diri mu ya"

"Ya, dan kau masih tetap dobe"

"Terserah" balas Naruto cuek lalu mulai menyantap makanan nya, ia sedang tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Uchiha yang satu ini, bertengkar dengan Uchiha bungsu akan membuat nya sakit kepala.

"Huaa... aku kenyang" Naruto pun menaruh piring kosong di atas nampan itu lagi lalu mengambil minuman dan meminum nya hingga air di gelas itu habis, setelah meletakan gelas kosong itu, Naruto langsung menatap Sasuke serius.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Tanya Naruto.

"Banyak, tapi karena sudah terlalu malam aku hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana kau bisa terluka hingga hilang ingatan?"

"Yahh.. baiklah".

_**Flashback**_

_"Sudah ku bilang jangan mengikuti ku!" Di tengah gelap nya hutan dan hawa dingin udara malam ada seorang pemuda yang di kelilingi puluhan orang yang sedang membidik nya dengan panah. _

_"Kenapa kau ingin lari, Naruto-kun?" Akhirnya tampak seseorang memakai jubah hitam mendekat ke arah Naruto, ia mengangkat tangan kanan nya untuk memberi isyarat agar anak buah nya tidak melepaskan anak panah yang sudah mereka bidik ke arah Naruto._

_"Kau sudah tahu jawaban nya bukan? Tak kusangka ular sialan itu memanfaat kan ku!" _

_"Wah kau sudah mengetahui nya ya__, sayang sekali" _

_"Sekarang ku minta kau untuk tidak menghalangi jalan ku!" Perintah Naruto pada orang di depan nya._

_"Sayang sekali Naruto-kun Orochimaru-sama sudah memerintahkan ku untuk membawa mu kembali aku tidak bisa menolak perintah nya" _

_"Aku tidak akan kembali!" _

_"Ayolah, sebelum aku menggunakan kekerasan, aku tidak akan segan-segan" _

_"TIDAK! Aku Tidak Akan Menarik Kata-kata ku!"_

_"Hoo.. kalau begini aku tidak punya pilihan lain," _

_Sriing.._

_Melihat musuh nya mengeluarkan pedang nya membuat Naruto juga menarik pedang nya dan mengacungkan pada musuh nya untuk posisi siaga._

_'Untung saja aku membawa pedang, yang jadi masalah adalah dia menggunakan dua pedang sedangkan aku hanya bawa satu dan anak buah nya yang terus membidik ku dengan anak panah'_

_"Cih kau ini lebih suka main keroyokan ya Kabuto" _

_"Kalian semua berhenti membidik lalu berkumpul di belakang ku, jangan melakukan apapun karena aku yang akan menyeret bocah ini" orang yang sekarang kita ketahui bernama Kabuto itu langsung memberikan perintah pada anak buah nya setelah Naruto menyindir nya seperti itu._

_"Baiklah aku mulai duluan!" Kabuto mengayunkan pedang di tangan kanan nya terlebih dahulu tampak aliran chakra hitam menyelimuti kedua pedang Kabuto._

_Whuuzz..._

_Trang..._

_Kedua pedang itu beradu, Naruto menahan serangan Kabuto menggunakan pedang nya. Ia membelakan mata nya saat Kabuto mengayunkan pedang di tangan kiri nya untuk menusuk Naruto tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung melompat keatas dan mendarat di belakang Kabuto._

_Crashh..._

_'Ukh.. sial, aku lupa kalau dia memiliki chakra jenis angin' _

_Naruto tersenyum puas saat pedang yang ia aliri chakra biru jenis angin itu berhasil menggores bagian punggung Kabuto, baju hingga jubah hitam yang Kabuto kenakan tampak lebih menghitam menandakan bahwa banyak darah yang merembes dari tubuh nya._

_"Bagaimana? Enak bukan rasa nya?" Tanya Naruto dengan seringaian licik nya membuat Kabuto naik darah._

_"Sialan kau!" _

_Kabuto kembali menyerang Naruto dengan kedua pedang nya tapi lagi-lagi Naruto berhasil menangkis nya, pada saat Naruto yang mulai menyerang Kabuto, Kabuto langsung menahan pedang Naruto menggunakan pedang yang ada di tangan kiri nya, melihat tangan kanan Kabuto yang mulai bergerak Naruto pun ingin langsung melompat ke belakang tapi terlambat._

_Crashh..._

_Saat Naruto mulai melompat ke belakang Kabuto sempat membuat goresan di perut Naruto, membuat Naruto rubuh dan menjadikan pedang nya sebagai topangan nya._

_"Sekarang kita satu sama" _

_"Sialan kau Kabuto ukh.." nafas Naruto terengah-engah karena darah yang keluar dari luka di perut nya cukup banyak, lalu Naruto mulai berdiri kembali dan mengacungkan pedang nya, Kabuto semakin tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat tangan Naruto yang sudah mulai gemetar memegang pedang._

_"Cih bagaimana kau bisa baik-baik saja hingga sekarang padahal aku sudah melukai mu lebih dulu" _

_"Hahaha... aku memiliki chakra penyembuhan, luka yang kau berikan pada ku akan perlahan menutup" jelas Kabuto._

_"Sekarang tamat riwayat mu" _

_Whuuzz..._

_Trang..._

_Dengan kecepatan kilat Kabuto langsung memukul bagian bawah pedang Naruto membuat pedang itu lepas dari genggaman Naruto 'cih sial seperti nya aku terlalu sok sok an' batin Naruto._

_"Sekarang..." _

_Tampak Kabuto merapalkan beberapa mantra lalu chakra hitam pedang itu lenyap di gantikan chakra berwarna kuning._

_'Sial chakra itu'_

_Zratt.. Crashh..._

_Dengan kecepatan kilat Kabuto tiba-tiba bergerak dan membuat banyak goresan di tubuh Naruto membuat tubuh Naruto semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah hingga Naruto tidak bisa mengeluarkan gerakan sedikit pun._

_"Bocah seperti mu lebih baik mati saja" _

_Duak.._

_Brughh..._

_Kabuto menendang tubuh Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga membuat Naruto terlempar cukup jauh dan berhenti setelah kepala nya membentur pohon yang besar, membuat Naruto langsung tak sadar kan diri dan langsung tampak cairan merah pekat yang keluar dari kepala nya._

_"Haha mudah juga" ejek Kabuto melihat Naruto yang sudah terkapar, ia pun menghampiri tubuh Naruto, saat tangan nya ingin menyentuh tubuh Naruto, tangan Naruto tiba-tiba memegang erat pergelangan tangan kanan Kabuto._

_"Masih mau tanding la~" belum menyelesai kan kalimat nya Kabuto langsung melepaskan tangan nya paksa dari Naruto dan melompat sejauh mungkin, saat itu juga Naruto bangun dan langsung melompat ke atas dahan pohon dan melarikan diri secepat mungkin._

_"Kabuto-sama ia lolos, bagaimana?" Tanya salah satu anak buah nya._

_"Kita biarkan saja dulu"_

_'Bola mata nya berubah menjadi warna merah, itu artinya Kyuubi yang mengambil ahli kesadaran nya, kalau sudah seperti itu aku sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi' _

_**Flashback OFF**_

"Kau harus berterima kasih pada Kyuubi yang sudah menyelamat kan mu" Kata Sasuke menasehati Naruto.

"Sudah ku duga kau akan bicara seperti itu" balas Naruto sambil merebahkan diri nya diatas kasur lagi.

"Sudah ku bilang untuk menguasai kekuatan gelap Kyuubi, kau tidak boleh membenci Kyuubi"

"Sudahlah teme aku mau tidur, keluar sana!" Usir Naruto untuk menghentikan pembicaraan ini. Sasuke tahu perasaan Naruto akhirnya ia pun mengikuti kata-kata Naruto agar keluar dari kamar nya.

"Aku tidak akan mau menguasai kekuatan nya, karena dia aku kehilangan _tou-chan _dan _kaa-chan _lagi pula untuk apa aku harus menguasai kekuatan itu, aku juga sudah bisa bertarung walau pun pada akhir nya pasti kalah deh" ._.

"Hoaammhh... aku ngantuk" setelah itu Naruto langsung kembali tidur lagi

.

.

Saat ini Sakura berada di tempat kuliah nya tampak dari kegiatan nya yang sudah memberes kan buku memberikan arti bahwa ia selesai kuliah dan ingin pulang.

Triitt.. triitt...

Handphone Sakura pun berdering, dengan cepat Sakura mengambil telepon genggam nya dan memencet tombol jawab "_moshi moshi?_"

_'KONNICHIWA SAKURA-CHAN'_

Sakura langsung menjauh kan telpon genggam nya dari telinga nya setelah mendengar teriakan dari sang penelpon.

"Jangan teriak-teriak dong Naru" jawab Sakura kesal

_'Hehe... Sakura-chan apa kamu sibuk?'_

"Tidak, jam kuliah ku pun sudah selesai, kenapa?"

_'Ayo kita makan bersama, mau?'_

"Hmm... baiklah, dimana?"

_'Di dekat rumah sakit Konoha saja, bagaimana? Mengingat kamu ada praktek nanti sore' _

"Benar juga, baiklah di Konoha cafe latte jam dua siang, kita janji di sana ya"

_'Baiklah, jaa Sakura-chan'_

Setelah itu Naruto langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon nya lebih dulu, membuat Sakura agak jengkel karena dimana-mana, mana ada cowok yang akan memutuskan sambungan telepon lebih dulu.

.

.

"Ehh Naruto kamu mau kemana? Makan siang dulu" kata Mikoto melihat Naruto berpakaian rapih.

"Maaf bibi aku akan makan siang di luar"

"Sama siapa dobe?" Kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Aku mau kencan sama Sakura-chan teme" balas Naruto.

"Baiklah, kamu bisa bawa motor Itachi, Naruto. Dan Sasuke sana ganti baju pulang kuliah bukan nya ganti baju dulu malah langsung duduk di meja makan"

"Hn" Sasuke pun hanya menuruti perintah ibu nya dengan senang hati,

"Bahkan dia juga mengucapkan _Hn _pada bibi, kata _Hn _nya itu sudah benar-benar overdosis" kata Naruto sweatdrop sambil geleng-geleng melihat sikap Sasuke.

"Ya biarkan saja, itu sudah biasa" jawab Mikoto sambil tertawa kecil.

.

.

"Nah itu dia, Haruno Sakura" di atas gedung tampak ada seseorang memakai baju serba hitam, mengenakan jubah hitam juga dan dua pedang yang ia sarung kan dan di letakan di punggung nya. Ia sedang memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang menunggu trafic light untuk pejalan kaki berubah menjadi hijau, mengingat cafe tempat Naruto dan Sakura bertemu ada di seberang jalan.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika aku melakukan ini" orang itu pun mengambil kunai dari saku nya dan melemparkan kunai itu ke arah mobil yang sedang melaju agak cepat.

.

.

CKIITT...

"Nona awas jangan di sana!" Teriak seorang bapak-bapak dari sebrang jalan. Sakura pun membelakan mata nya saat melihat mobil yang hilang kendali menuju ke arah nya.

_'Kalau menghindar, tidak akan sempat'_ batin Sakura putus asa, ia tetap diam membatu di tempat menunggu nasib buruk nya tiba.

"SAKURA-CHAN AWAS!"

BRAK!

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**Yuki's Note :**

Wahh... tangan Yuki pegel makanya di TBC sampe situ *digebukin. '-')v

Huaa... minna maaf banget karena chapter 4 ini terlambat update, semoga kalian masih inget ya sama cerita ini T.T *nangis guling-guling*. Alasan saya karena terlambat update itu, pertama, saya ini sudah kelas 3 SMP saya juga harus belajar, ngerjain banyak PR dan tugas, yang ke dua kemarin saya ngikutin lomba speech contest untuk perwakilan dari kelas saya sendiri jadi kemarin-kemarin saya sibuk ngapalin naskah pidato.

Yuki merasa kalo fic ini kaya nya makin aneh deh, perasaan saya doang apa emang tambah aneh ya? Yaudahlah kalian boleh tulis uneg-uneg kalian di tempat review. Saran, kritik, tanggapan akan Yuki tunggu ^^.

Ini dia balasan review untuk chapter 3 :

**arisa kk :** Oh.. cuma Sasuke doang kok, mengingat kedua orang tua mereka itu bersahabat, jadi mereka sudah kenal dari kecil. Untuk Gaara dan Neji, mereka baru kenal Naruto, hayoo chapter 2 nya dibaca baik-baik ^^

**My NaMe Viko : **Yosh sudah dilanjut Viko-san, i hope you like with chapter 4 ^^

**UzumakiKito : **Sip sudah dilanjut ^^ kata-kata mu membuat Yuki terhura Kito-san, arigatou :')

**imam. sholkhan :** Lanjut. Chapter 4 update ^^

**Princess NaSa : **Arigatou NaSa-san, ya hanya Sasuke yang paling kenal sama Naruto karena kedua orang tua mereka sudah bersahabat lama, untuk cerita nya akan diusahakan Yuki buat di chapter depan atau chapter depan nya lagi ^^

**xx hyperion : **Sip sudah dilanjut, semoga chapter 4 ini makin seru ^^

**Nagasaki :** Lanjut dong! Chapter 4 update ^^

**AN Narra : **Sampe chapter 3 belum ketebak? Tapi di chapter 4 sudah bisa nebak kan? XD.

**puchan : **Haha iya... Yuki juga mau di peluk sama Naru, Nah di chapter ini puchan sudah tau musuh Naruto kan? ^^

**Uzumakiato : **Sudah di lanjut ^^ untuk update kilat Yuki gak bisa janji, gomen ne :(

**Nirmala Namikaze Haruno :** Arigatou Nirmala-san, chapter 4 nya sudah update nih, semoga makin suka ya ^^

**Will :** Arigatou, chapter 4 sudah update ^^

**samsulae29 : **Oke Next, chapter 4 update ^^

.

.

**Thanks For :**

**arisa kk, My NaMe Viko, UzumakiKito, imam. sholkhan, Princess NaSa, xx hyperion, Nagasaki, AN Narra, puchan, Uzumakiato, Nirmala Namikaze Haruno, Will, samsulae29 and FOR YOU~ ^^**

.

.

**Mind Review?**


End file.
